Only You
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: A-Z Drabble series. Lucky is furious with Liz for sleeping with his brother. Can he set aside his anger when he finds her after she has been raped.


Only You

A: Anger

Lucky could feel the anger coursing through him as the images of Elizabeth and Nicholas bombarded his mind. He felt like such a fool believing that he and Elizabeth could have the fairy tale marriage.

As he staggered through the park, he could hear the last things that he said to her before he walked out and headed to the bar. _What happened to the girl that came crawling out of the snow...the wounded girl that I fell in love with?"_

He looked towards the bushes and he thought that he could hear whimpering, but it must be echoes from their past. Then he saw somebody, no it wasn't just somebody...it was his Elizabeth crawling through the snow just like she had all those years ago...only this time she left a trail of crimson behind her.

She looked up at him with the same haunted eyes and all of his anger towards her dissipated as he rushed to her side.

XOXOXO

B: Broken

"Who...who did this to you?" Lucky asked as he tried to help Elizabeth to her feet.

Her left eye was swollen shut and her lip was cut. Her arms and legs had so many bruises all over them and there was a gash on her stomach that was bleeding heavily. The red dress that she was wearing had been torn to pieces just like it had been that night all those years ago.

"I...I don't know. I just wanted to find you and my shoe is...is broken," Elizabeth stammered as her voice broke.

"It's okay, your shoe can be fixed, just like it was before."

"Gran's bracelet's gone...she lent it to me for the dance. I have to find it lucky," Elizabeth said as she began digging through the snow.

"What dance?" Lucky asked as he realized that Elizabeth was reliving the night that she was first raped and he had found her in the snow.

"The Valentine's day dance," Liz said as she stared straight ahead.

"We have to get you to a hospital. You've been hurt," Lucky whispered.

"No hospital...nothing happened. I'm fine, I just want to go to that dance like we were supposed to," Elizabeth said as she passed out.

Lucky picked Elizabeth up in his arms and carried her to the hospital. She needed a doctor and she needed one now.

XOXOXO

*Cold*

She woke up feeling so cold and empty as memories of being violated in the park again assaulted her. She wished that she could block everything out but she couldn't.

She felt so sore and she could hear the doctor talking to Lucky out in the hallway. Words like shock, trauma, surgery, and rape filtered through the haziness and penetrated her very soul to the core.

She looked in the mirror, she was older...not quite the fifteen year old girl that she remembered being.

Images of sleeping with Nicholas and the look of pain and anger in Lucky's eyes flashed across the mirror and she remembered walking in the park looking for him so that she could explain. That's when somebody grabbed her from behind and forced her into the bushes. She tried to fight, but she was no match for his brutal strength and hatred that he took out on her.

_"You're nothing but a disgusting whore and I want nothing to do with you," _Lucky's words echoed in her ear. That's what he had said to her when he had found her entangled in Nicholas's arms.

She was so cold and the pain and memories was so overwhelming. Lucky hated her and he would never forgive her. He had been right. She must be a whore because she betrayed the only man that she had ever loved when she slept with his brother. Maybe she deserved what that creep had done to her in the park. Maybe she deserved so much worse.

She climbed out of bed as Lucky was still preoccupied talking about her condition and she walked towards the stairwell. She went up to the roof and stepped out into the cold snow.

She grabbed a handful of snow as she climbed up on the ledge and sat down. It was a long way down but if she jumped...the pain for everyone would just be over. One jump was all it would take and she would no longer be cold.

XOXOXO

*Desperation*

Lucky began to panic as he entered her room to find that she was gone. He had to find her and make sure that she was okay.

He didn't know why but he had a strong feeling that Elizabeth was on the rooftop and that she needed him. He frantically climbed the stairs and saw her sitting on the edge.

"Liz...what are you doing out here in the cold?" He asked as he slowly approached her.

She turned to face him and the look of desperation and emptiness in her eyes was something that he would never forget.

"If I jump then everything will be all better," she whispered as she climbed to her feet.

"That's not true. Cameron and Jake...they need you."

"They'll be better off. All I do is hurt everybody I love."

"That's not true, but it will be if you jump. Please Liz...I know that you're hurting right now but you can heal from this just like you did before."

"I had you before and now you hate me.I can't make it through this...I have nothing."

"You will always have me and I don't hate you. I hate what you did, but I could never hate you. Please...if you ever loved me, then you will step away from that ledge."

"I'm so sorry Lucky," Liz said as she stepped down from the ledge. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you," she whimpered.

"It's okay...we'll find a way to make it through this together," Lucky said as he went to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

XOXOXO

*Envelope*

Lucky brought Elizabeth home from the hospital. Instantly she saw a dozen roses on her table with an envelope that was addressed to her next to it.

"Lucky, you shouldn't have," Elizabeth stated as she picked up the envelope.

"I didn't...maybe they're from Nicholas," he stated as he looked away.

Elizabeth dropped the envelope and sank to the floor as soon as she opened it and saw what was inside.

"What's wrong Elizabeth? Who sent them?" Lucky asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"He sent them to me. He knows where I live," she whispered as she handed the envelope to him.

Lucky opened the envelope and saw dozens of pictures of Liz and her kids. The last picture was her laying unconscious in the snow with her clothes tattered and torn. He flipped the photograph over and read:

_"What we shared on that snowy Valentine's Day will never be forgotten. I loved every precious moment that we spent together and I wanted you to have this photograph to remember me until we can be together again. I'll be watching you and the next time I take you I will never let you go." _

"He's not going to hurt you," Lucky promised as he crouched by her side.

"He already has," Elizabeth whispered as she shuddered. She felt like she had been violated all over again. This creep had been watching her for god knows how long. He knew where she lived and he knew what her children looked like. She wanted to crawl away and disappear but she was terrified that wherever she went he would follow her.

"We're going to catch him Elizabeth."

"I don't even know what he looks like. He was wearing a mask."

"Well, maybe he left his fingerprints on the envelope or there could be some kind of clue in this message...wait a minute. He mentions a snowy Valentine's Day, but you weren't raped on Valentine's day...that's next month," Lucky commented as he thought out loud.

"I was the first time," Elizabeth whispered as memories of being assaulted in the park bombarded her mind.

"What?" Lucky said.

"The first time that I was raped, it was a snowy Valentine's Day. Oh my god, it was Tom," Elizabeth gasped as she realized that she had been raped again by the same man that stole her innocence away from her.


End file.
